My Lovely Boy
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Koumi Fic for person WHO SPAMMING MY fic. Slight Taiora  I'm Major Taiora fans  the story about Mimi, the popular girl who broken heart by Taichi and find new love with Koushiro, the nerd boy. So what their Sotry? read to check it out! reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I write it BECAUSE : There is someone who spamming my Taiora fic, well, I'm mad because she/he BRINGING NAME OF SORATO AND MICHI! And i was kinda "HEY! WHAT IS MY FAULT? I never spamming Sorato/michi fic! So don't bother me you jack ass!" but because I'm kind and friendly person I made Koumi fic since it was her/his favorite couple. I don't hate this couple and for me this couple is cute :) but I'm not TOLERANT FOR MICHI AND SORATO! so hope he/she realize his/her mistake (I hope she/he kicep aahahahahaa *evil mode turn on*) and Actually Iplanned this one-shot but I don't think I can...so Hope you enjoy this :)

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

AND THIS FIC MAJOR TAIORA & KOUMI

My lovely Boy

I was finishing practice cheersleader, yeah! I'm Cheers captain and I AM THE FAMOUS Taichikawa MIMI! Every boys will bow to me in the school except...

TAICHI YAGAMI!

He's cocky, stupid boy who never obey me, well, he's sweet sometimes but then he only think me as friend. I already make almost 1 school boys fallen for me but WHY He's not?

Well, he's my childhood who really annoying and sucks but turning to be gentleman, sweet and athletic guy. He even become popular too after become Soccer Captain. He is same like me. In love with childhood. He was in love with Sora, his childhood who is very tomboy, brave and wise. She was the one who always take care of him and understand about him. Yet, she turned to be feminine because she wanted to be girl after entered Junior High School and I help her, maybe if I turned her to be girl, I'm sure Taichi didn't like her more but what I did it make it worse. Taichi become more,more and more in love with her and finally ask her out and now they dating. My heart felt so broken and maybe I deserve because I'm trying to break them.

When I run toward home because I thought I was very late to go home and scared someone will stalked me or rape me so I didn't saw there is someone in front of me and I crashed him

BUUUUUUK

"Hey! Watch out if you walking!" said him harshly to me, How dare he said harsh thing to me? No body can except Taichi Yagami.

"Hey! You-" she stopped as she look at him. He was handsome-looking guy with red short hair and cute face. Mimi's mouth dropped when he stared her. He look at her with weird look.

"What?"

"Uh...no...sorry..." she said nervously. It was the first time she speechless and being nervous around boys.

He helped her stand up and cleaning her clothes by brushed.

"There... you tidy now" he said as he walked away.

'Omega! I met my own prince!' she said as she walked away to home.

The next day Mimi walking on the street to go school cheerfully. And she meet Taichi and Sora walking together, she greet them nicely which make them frozen.

"Mimi... act nicely to us?" said Sora unbelievable toward Taichi.

"I dunno... maybe yesterday she hit her head..." said Taichi agreed with Sora. Since they're dating, Mimi always mocking them whenever she passing time. Taichi and Sora totally ignored it.

Mimi having daydreaming in the class and had been caught by his teacher. She was being punished to cleaning Computer room on afternoon.

"Stupid Teacher!" she mumbled as she sweep the floor, the she heard footstep walking closely toward that room.

"Hello? Anybody there?" said the red hair boy and Mimi was blushed meet him again.

"Y-you!"

"So you are the Tachikawa girls who always everyone talk about..."said him with confused tone.

"Uh! Of course I AM! I'M TACHIKAWA MIMI!" said her pridefully, he just looking her weirdly.

"Oh..." he said as he took a memory card and started to leave her.

"Wa-wait! where you going?" said Mimi.

"Go home of course..."

"You can just passing here...You-You gotta help me!"

"Why should...I?" he still walked

"Uuuuuh...AT LEAST TELL YOUR NAME!" she screamed frustrated.

"Khosiro Izumi..." he said as he faded away in front of her. She can't believe she fall for that annoying boy.

To Be Continue...

Actually I don't care I need reviews in this fic but Reviews still welcome :) and NO NO NO AND NO SPAMMING! Gheez! Is really wrong make Taiora fic? and I'm not asking Sorato/Michi fans becuz they will answer YES! LOL I don't care thought...

I hope he/she KICEEP! AHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I never planned to continue this story because no one said "Please continue" or like that but since my best friend wanted me to continue well yeah, so this is...

for the spammers, I don't care what you said BUT YOU DID MENTION SORATO/MICHI in my fic and I totally don't need anything about that, seriously, if you hate it then don't mention it, I never insult Koumi pairings or you, You should be grateful but yeah I ready for your next spam or blame for me (gheez! he/she can't shut up his/her own mouth)

So hope you enjoy this chapter XD (planned to end this fic soon :) )

Chapter 2

Mimi having day dreaming again about the red-haired boy, Koushiro...

'I wonder what he likes...' she thought as The Teacher looking on her who looking at the window.

"Tachikawa! Are you day dreaming again!" she shouted at her.

"Err..." she hard to find any word.

"Look! Your sister having dream with prince charming again" whispered one of classmate to Taichi Yagami.

"Hahaha!Sure she never grow up!" he laughed.

She was getting annoyed. 'I never would be want to be his Sister. Sheesh... I was hoping more to be with him because I know he is so sweet with his girlfriend... but why? Why he only mocking at me?' she thought.

At the lunch time, Mimi wanted to get revenge with Taichi who laughing her few minutes ago. Taichi entered the other class of room 'Maybe he visiting Sora...' she thought. She will make him feel ashamed and Sora will break with him eventually. Gheez Meems! You're so evil...

but then his evil idea stopped when he say Taichi was talking to the Red-haired boy!

"Koushiro!" said Taichi as hugged him from back. Taichi was hug person.

"Taichi-san! Get away from me!" said Koushiro blushed.

"Well, thanks for fixing my computer so I can chat with Sora!" he said with lovely tone.

"But I thought you like to call her..."

"Yeah but the telephone was in living room and you know my mom spending her time in there?" Koushiro just nodded to him.

After he disappeared to Sora's classroom. I tried to greet him but he ignoring me.

"Hi!..."

"..."

"hello?"

"..." he still not replied her, Mimi getting annoyed.

"HELLO!" she yelled beside him and everyone in his class looking them.

"What?" he ask her.

"Why you just ignore me like that?" she look him.

"If you had no business with me please leave me..." he said coldly, doesn't care about her.

Mimi mad at him and finally leave him alone.

'Why? Why nerd like him can ignore me like that! No one can do to me like that!' she thought until she bumped to her friends and tell her story to them.

"So you want to make him fall for you?" said one of them.

"Yeah!" said Mimi.

"Humm... why you don't wooing him like the way you do with other?"

"He even ignore me!" she yelled frustrated.

"Calm down meems..."

"Then let's plan something..." said her friends and they begun planning to make him fall for mimi.

"There is new student in our club!" said Joe-sempai to Computer Club. Everyone standing and fell curious who might it be, then Mimi stepped to Computer room.

"Hi!" she smiled to them.

"Oh! It's Mimi-sama!"

"Yeah!"

"we're so lucky!"

the junior student happily talk to Mimi while Koushiro still playing with his computer and never moved his head to see who. Mimi walk closely to him.

"Hi Koushiro..." she said with sweet voice, he still focusing on the computer (Note: after focusing, word like 'look' was a bit strange to me. So I change it. )

"so you free tonight?" she said with flirt tone but Koushiro still didn't replied her. Now, she is getting really annoyed to him.

"Is this thing more important than Me!" she said as she standing up and pointing his computer.

"If you join this club just for fun please go out..." he ask her coldly.

Mimi gave up and stormed off from class, the junior student blaming koushiro as he didn't care.

MISION 1 FAILED

The next day at Lunch time, Mimi approach to him and giving him some lunch box and she made the food all by herself.

"Here for you...' she said

Koushiro look at the box and pushed it.

"No thanks..." all what he said.

"What THE HELL! I making this lunch box WHOLE NIGHT and and-"

"Who said I need it?" this word stabbed her heart.

Mimi started to walk away but she have plan B as she act crying, the boys I his class gathering and mad to him.

"What A LOSER! How can you ignore her!"

"You so selfish Jerk!"

"You made her CRY! I kill you!"

Koushiro got panicked as he didn't want any fight, so he finally accept the lunch box even his stomach already full.

"Fine..." he said with annoyed tone and ate it slowly.

Mimi finally smiled and left him alone.

MISSION 2 SUCCES-Maybe...

When Mimi returned to class, she saw he was nowhere on the class so she heading to computer room, while she across the bridge, she saw a 2 fat kid eating her lunch box.

"I never thought Koushiro-san so kind giving us this!"

"Yeah! Yum yum! I bet the one who making is really hoot!" said the other one as they continue dig in.

Mimi immediately running to computer room but the worse Koushiro already went home.

MISSION 2 FAILED

Mimi declared she lost to him and she run out idea to make him fall for her, she frustrated and **sat** on the bench near park, she was feeding the wild cats with her cookies, she was hopeless.

'What I gonna do? I'm the princess and no one underestimate me like that, I wont let my pride down but then... what should I do...' she sighed as she closed her eyes. (I change a bit the words.)

Then two wild boys come toward her.

"Hi cutie... what are you doing right now?"

"You are alone now...(no would) mind if we join?" the other one teased her. She wanted run away but then one of them grabbed her hand.

"Don't be scared to us...Cutie.." they smiled evilly to her **, **she slapped them.

"I wont let dirty boy like you touch me!" she said as she succeed run away but then they chasing her.

Mimi Accidentally bumped to someone who ride bike. It was Koushiro again!

"Y-You..." he getting annoyed by her but then she immediately stand up, and ride the bike with him.

"What the hell!" he shocked.

"Please take me away with you! I was being chased please!" she look at him, he couldn't leave her alone like that. He finally ride his bike.

They finally arrived at Koushiro's home.

"Uh... Are you want to come inside my home?" he said nervously.

"Yes!" she exited.

"B-But my parent was on the trip and they wont be back until next week..."

"That good!" she exclaimed, Koushiro just sighed.

"Fine but I wont take **any** responsibility..." he said as unlock the door and enter.

'wow, what he mean by that? Does he want to do something to me? Or he will confessed me?' thought mimi then she entered his house, his house was cozy and conformable, not very big but nice.

Koushiro put his bag on his bed and he went to kitchen to cook something but then Mimi offered him to cook, they finally cooking together.

Mimi boiling the water while Koushiro cuts the onions and carrots.

'He so gorgeous whenever he cook...' she stared him and when he look at her she immediately raise her hand and accidentally touch the stove, her finger was burned.

"OOUQ!" She screamed as Koushiro panic and put a ice cube on her finger, he immediately bring bandage and wrapped around her finger.

"I'm sorry..." she said sadly.

"It's okay.." and then they holding hands each other without realize, they both blushed.

After they finishing cooking dinner, they ate together, the awkward silence trough between them.

'What should I do next...?' she thought, she didn't want to go home yet, she wanted to spend time with him...

Then Koushiro went his bedroom to study while Mimi washing the dishes. She sneaks to his room and laid her body on his bed.

"Hey! get out of here!" he blushed.

"Wow! Your bed so comfy... I think I want sleep in here for while" she teased as she giggled, Koushiro tried to pulled her away from his bed but then he accidentally fall and he was on the top of her They both immediately pulled away from each other and looking away.

"I-I don't want to go home...' she spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I was lonely..." she said again.

"Humph! But that better than being alone with guy like me..." he said as he looking away. But then he surprised when Mimi hugged him, he blushed.

"Please don't reject me, I-I want to be your friend..."

"Uhh...why? why girl like you want to be my friend..."

"Because you different like any other boys, I was amazed how you studying and playing computer, it just you wonderful to me..."

Koushiro was speechless to say anything, he pulled away from her.

"Well, I will let you but please don't be too close okay? You don't know how terrible a jealous glare from classmates..." he said as she giggled.

"I feel it too, many girls jealous to me but they act they friends to me but I know they would talk about me behind me..." then Koushiro look at his clock.

"It almost late night... You need to go home..."

"Fine but I want you to ride me to home..."

"Fine...Princess.." he annoyed as she gigled again.

They finally arrived in the front of Mimi's mansion.

"Hey! Koushiro-kun! one thing again!" she called him.

"Huh?" he said as he turned his head to her.

She immediatly smooch his cheeks and stick out tounge to him.

"See you!" she exclaimed as he immediately went away from her because he embarrassed.

To Be Continue...

Yay! i did finished it! hope you guys like it and sorry for a lot mistake but I never planned to fix it (LOL! kidding!) and I will continue it if someone reviews and want me to continue it :)

P.S YOU CAN SPAMMING IN THIS FIC! VERY VERY WELCOME TO SPAMMERS!


End file.
